paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
GO Bank
GO Bank, also known as Charlie Santa or Charlie Sierra, is a heist in PAYDAY 2 that was released on December 16, 2013. Announced on December 11, it is the first annual Overkill Christmas heist.http://www.overkillsoftware.com/charliesanta/ Contracted by Bain, it involves the crew robbing a small bank with cameras, guards, AND a 4-second double-keycard vault time lock by either stealth or brute force. Assets assets manager.png|The Bank Manager assets ladder.png|Ladders left by "Friendly builders" assets timelock.png|The vault door with the timelock assets closeup.png|Bank close-up from above Objectives Plan A (stealth) # Enter and recon the area. # Disable or bypass cameras. # Pacify the armed security, then control the civilians and bank staff. # Find two keycards: Bank Manager has one; one random teller has the other. # Keep civilians under control. # Insert both cards into vault locks and wait for time lock to expire. # Bag the money and carry it back to the van. Plan B (non-stealth) #Drill open the vault. #Wait for the pilot to airdrop (3x) life cage parts. #Assemble the lift cage in a high spot (prob. on the roof) #Bag the money from the vault, then secure it to the lift cage #Deploy the skyhook balloon and wait for the pilot sucessfully scoop up to the lift cage. #Return to van and escape. Walkthrough At first, robbing this bank might seem easy, but it is, however, difficult to complete stealthily. The small bank size means that a major part of the security and the civillians are in the same area, if not room, and there are also nearby buildings with civillians. To complete the heist stealthily, the guarda and cameras must be dealt with quickly, and all civillians inside must be kept down at all times, as the bank has big windows. When the 2 key cards are found and the vault is open, the deposit boxes must be opened fast if you are alone/nobody watches the civillians, as those not tied down can get up. Once you have the money you want, simply get to the van and escape. If the mission is played non-stealth, however, the van will leave and timelock will be disabled, and the players must get a thermal drill from the gas station, and drill open the vault door. Stay in cover, as there are tons of entrances for the law enforces, including a ladder and destroyable glass on the roof. After some time of drilling, Bain will contact the plane pilot to drop 3 green bags containing cage parts, and you will have to assemble them at a random outside position. Once money bags have been obtained from the deposit boxes, they must be brought to the cage, and then a balloon on the cage must be activated for the plane pilot to come and catch the cage. Meanwhile, the cage must be defended to prevent law enforcers from stealing thr bags, and it should also be noted that if the asset "Ace Pilot" has not been bought, then the pilot may miss the cage, and will have to turn around for another try, which will take several minutes. Once the loot is safe, the players must escape by a sewer maze with law enforcers rapelling down, with about 5 minutes to find the exit, where the van is, once they enter the sewers. Any bags not taken by cage can be brought through the sewers. Unique achievements Trivia *GO Bank is identical (with the exception of some props) to de_bank, a map from the game, Counter-Strike: Global Offensive by Valve Software. *The heist name "Charlie Santa" and bank name "GO Bank" might be a reference to Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, as the shortened name would be "CS GO". *Charlie Santa is a mixture of NATO phonetic alphabet and "Santa", in reference to Christmas. When "Charlie Santa" is compressed into simple letters, it is "CS", which is the common abbreviation for the Counter-Strike series. *There is a chance that the pilot will miss the balloon that would exfiltrate the loot in his first attempt similar to George the pilot from the mission Greenbridge in Payday: The Heist. *The bank manager wears a black suit instead of his Bank Heist and Firestarter counterpart's blue shirt and black vest. *If the bank's sign is damaged for the achievement "Upside Down", the T in "RoberTs" will flip, and so, it almost becomes "Robbers". *This is the only level that has green duffel bags. (Used for the cage parts) *The vault doesn't use the normal dark bank deposit boxes, but instead the same as the ones used in the Armored Transport. *The level is the only one in the game where, if the heist goes loud, the players are forced to make an escape in a strict time limit or they will get left behind (not to be confused with escape sequences that occur after the heist). This is a gameplay mechanic that was used in the first PAYDAY game. Category:PAYDAY 2